Pickle Dillies
by Itsy-Evil-Spiders
Summary: Sora eats a snowcone that Riku bought him, but now, all Riku wants is to have an itty, bitty taste...Oneshot, RikuSora fluff, set after KH2.


A/n This is just a short little oneshot that popped into my head today after eating one of my favourite childhood memories. The inspiration was a flavor of snow-cone called Pickle Dilly, and it's pretty popular down here in South Texas. It's usually grape or cherry Koolaid with diced pickles on top sprinkled with powdered sour Koolaid or salt. It's sour, but really good. I don't think they have it anywhere else in the world except here in the Rio Grande Valley. Also, this is Riku/Sora, so don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: Riku is still all alone. Sora still hasn't kissed Kairi. Axel hasn't been revealed to be Reno. Still don't own it.

Pickle Dillies

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"No."

"Awww. C'mon, it's really good."

"I said no."

"C'mon, you know you want to..."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I kinda lack your unique palate." Riku retorted as he looked down at the younger boy beside him, his face in an annoyed frown. Sora, on the other hand, merely pouted and turned back to his treat...

His very purple, slightly eye-catching monstrosity of a treat.

With pickles in it, no less. Let's not forget that.

"Your loss Riku." Sora retorted, spooning some of the strange snow-cone into his mouth, slurping on the grape Koolaid as it chilled his throat and crunched on a piece of pickle. Riku turned away, slightly sick; not because of the substance in his best friend's mouth, but because all the...ahem, implied sounds coming _from_ the young boy's mouth.

"Gross Sora...quit making out with the spoon..."

"Ha ha Riku." Sora smirked and chomped down on another piece of pickle, crunching slowly so that Riku turned away in discomfort. "I don't know why you can take on a bunch of Heartless without flinching, and yet, you can't even watch me eat a really tasty snow-cone."

"Because the Heartless weren't really messy eaters eating a horribly deformed snow-cone." Riku replied, wiping sweat off his brow.

It was 104 degrees on the island today, and exactly one week after they returned back to islands. Sora insisted they get snow-cones to beat the heat. A few minutes later (and a very peeved Riku glaring daggers at Sora, as his munny stash was now zilch), they ate the glistening treats on the beach of their play-island. Riku had gotten a plain Blue Hawaiian, while Sora wanted...

...the very ugly, very sour, very pickled Pickle Dilly.

"What? It's grape." Sora had replied as Riku raised a silver eyebrow in question as Sora ordered at the snow-cone stand.

The two sat in silence, gratefully eating the cool treats as a blessed breeze blew over them.

"Ya know..." Sora turned to Riku, who took a sip out of his Blue Hawaiian snow-cone, his lips pressed over the straw...very delicate lips...

"We could have just gotten sea-salt ice cream. Would've been cheaper."

Sora shook himself out of his reverie. "Yeah...but it's nice to try something different."

"I guess."

Riku took another taste of his snow-cone, his pink tongue darting out at the blue mound of icy blue flavor. Sora fiddled with the straw of his own, red softly staining his cheeks, the powdered koolaid staining the side of the cup...his snow-cone was almost half gone.

Half full...

Half empty...

"Ya know, I can't believe it's only been a week since we came back." Sora eagerly started a conversation, as the silence was making him strangely comfortable...

...grrrrrrrr, uncomfortable. That's what he meant.

"Yeah, and we were trapped in the Realm of Darkness..." Riku agreed. The experience rendered them to see everything that no one else would ever see.

"And we _both_ came back to the islands. _Together_." Sora smiled, the light of the setting sun settling on his face, dipping him in gold paint, Riku noted.

_Together..._

"You know..." Sora's head snapped back to Riku, who had a peculiar look on his face. "I think I wanna try some of that snow cone."

Sora's smile only got wider, and he handed Riku the snow cone, only to pull back at the last second.

"Okay, but only if you let me try some of your Blue Hawaiian."

"How 'bout we spar for it?" Riku suggested, The Way to the Dawn clasping itself in his fingers. Sora blinked in confusion, but then smirked.

"Alright." And he summoned his Keyblade as well, the sun glinting off the hilt and catching the light.

"Ready Riku?"

"As I'll ever be Sora."

The two boys flew at each other, their blades clashing and clanking, the sand shifting with every step of their feet in some sort of beautiful dance of destruction and ferocity...

...except it really was a dance. A tango of blades and a secret beyond secrets...

Sora's nerves were buzzing with excitement, and he couldn't help it. Every step made him dizzier, and every connection of the blades caused by Riku shifting his weight towards the blow sent shivers down the 15 year-old's spine. Every look, every breath...

Riku was left hypnotized.

Sora breathed harder and harder, his movements become less and less sharp, and his footwork was beginning to get sloppy. And yet, his eyes held a determined defiance...

Riku smirked. He was going to love snuffing that desirable flame out.

Plus, it would melt the snow cone.

Both boys fell back, breathing heavily. Sora's shoulders sagged, but he still stood, determined to win his prize.

Riku was also very determined, his strong body tired, his weakness hidden, even though it was right in front of him, melting...

Then without warning, Riku dashed forward, tripping Sora by hooking the crook of his blade under his ankle. Sora yelled out, falling back against the sand while Riku pinned his down, his face mere inches away from the younger boy's face.

"I win." Riku stated with an air of finality, the smirk on his face growing wider and wider.

Meanwhile, Sora's heart was thumping a million miles per second. Riku held the cold hilt of his Keyblade under Sora's throat, his arms trapped as Riku straddled his torso.

Hopefully, Riku wouldn't catch his flush...

"Wonder what it tastes like..." Riku pondered out loud, licking his lips as his eyes darkened.

Sora blinked in confusion, but then his sky blue orbs widened as Riku promptly kissed him on the lips.

After what felt like an eternity for Sora, he stared up at Riku, his eyes oddly sparkling. Riku smirked, licking his lips once more as he jumped off Sora, looking towards the sun that was now only a semi-circle nesting in a sea of periwinkle blue.

Sora laid back against the sand, his heart still thumping from the experience, his mind numbed. Gah, brain freeze.

"You're right Sora."

Sora finally regained lucidity, sitting up as Riku gently smiled at him, a trail of purple crystal dripping on his pink lips, Sora's left over snow-cone in hand.

"Pickle Dillies _are_ really good."

Sora broke out of his trance, his mind slightly muddled, but smiled back.

"You sure I can't have some of yours...?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n And yet, another Riku/Sora oneshot done! I hope to get some reviews, and I hope that someday, the Pickle Dilly will be tried by all of you someday, 'cause it really, really, REALLY, is good.

(giggle, giggle) Just ask Riku. He liked it.


End file.
